Colligo Lemures
by inferi
Summary: This is the prequel to how Dennis Rafkin and Cyrus caught those tragic spirits of the Black Zodiac. The story is mainly about Dennis' thoughts and reactions.[8 ch.] R:R!
1. Prologue

1 Chapter One: Prologue  
  
I never wanted to be a part of this so-called ghost hunting experiment. I was never interested in it, but he offered to pay me good money. This man, Cyrus Kriticos, also accepted and treated me like a human being. You see, I'm not like most humans, I'm what you call a psychic. Someone who can predict the future and all that crazy, phenomenon shit. Only my gift is more like a curse. Whenever someone touched me, I get visions of their lives. Horrible images that I wish I could not see. Another negative about my so-called gift, whenever I come in contact with a human or spirit, I have seizers. So you see, I'm cursed.  
  
In case you're wondering, the name is Dennis Rafkin. Why was I here? My first instinct was to get my money, but now I'm not even sure why I stayed. I was locked in this dammed house and I was the only one to blame. Poor Arthur, Kathy and Bobby. They were stuck in a mess, which they didn't even deserve to be in. Cyrus was dead and he gave the house to his nephew, in his will and testament. So why was I during all this? What was my connection with the family? Their Uncle. Like I said, he treated me fairly. Only that's what I thought at first.  
  
Turns out he was just using me for my powers, so he could collect his ghosts and become the most powerful humans on Earth. I know your thinking, "Okay this guy has lost his sense of reality." But trust me its real. All of it. Okay, I guess your wondering how this could be all possible real, so let me start from the beginning, when I first met the old man known as Cyrus Kriticos.  
  
He called me one day while I was at my house. "Yea?" I answered, sharply.  
  
"Dennis Rafkin?" An odd voice asked.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"How would you like to make some money?"  
  
"Yea, I'm listening."  
  
"Well I need someone with you capabilities who can help me with the unexplained."  
  
How had this man known I was Psychic? "Unexplained? Where are you getting at?"  
  
"Ghosts, Dennis. Have you ever wanted to see an actual ghost before?"  
  
"Depends if I would actually enjoy the hobby of going around finding them."  
  
"If you can help me find the lost spirits, I would gladly pay you want you want."  
  
"What if you don't have enough money for my needs?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure I could cover what you wanted."  
  
I thought about it for a moment. "No."  
  
"Come on Mr. Rafkin. What could possibly be the matter?"  
  
"Matter? You want to know my problem? Try having everyone's past in your brain. Try going into seizer's every time someone touches you. That's what the matter is."  
  
"You won't be going into actual contact with any living humans. These are in fact dead people, so it won't effect you. They have no flesh to touch, they're just spirits."  
  
"You said you'd pay me anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A silent moment. "Fine. I'll do it."  
  
"Perfect. What I need you to do is meet me at Winchester Park at 6am tomorrow and we may begin the search. I need you to pinpoint where the spirits are actually residing. Don't worry about locations, I have that all figured out. I just need you to tell me where they are."  
  
This was going to be one of those days. The man explained that he was a ghost hunter, named Cyrus Kriticos, and that he wanted to study further development on them. After telling me who he was, Cyrus gave me directions to our first location. It was a nice quiet town, with many kids. Great. Just the sound of human contact got me agitated. Lucky for me, we didn't have to be there until the morning.  
  
After I hung up with him, I decided that I better take a nice hot shower. Maybe that would relieve my stress. My head was killing me and I didn't actually have a good feeling about what was to happen. 


	2. The First Born Son

Chapter Two: The First Born Son  
  
I got up the next morning and got ready. Why'd I have to leave so freaking early? I got into my car and drove to the location that this strange man had told me to go. It wasn't too far from where I lived, being that I had just recently moved into some new apartments. Winchester Park was only about 10 or 15 miles away, but the house itself was relatively close to the Park. As I got to the house, I noticed it was a peaceful one- story building with many flowers and very pastel-ish. I stepped out of my car, but got shivers. There was obviously something here watching me. I looked and noticed there was bow and arrow set on the floor next to me. I of course didn't touch it, but as I pasted it, I got a jolting sensation.  
  
Two children had been playing Cowboys and Indians. They found a real bow and arrow set. They began to play a game and one child shot it at the other. It went straight though the back of his head. Blood trickled down his face, and the child fell. Screams were heard as his mother came to his aid…  
  
"Jesus!" I yelled as I was back in the present. What the hell was that?" I needed to leave. Whatever just happened, I did not like it one bit. It was as if I could actually read the ghost's minds. I turned and headed towards my car.  
  
"Dennis?"  
  
I turn back around and a man is in my view. He is an older looking man, in his fifties, with a graying beard and sagging eyes. I figure he is Cyrus. "What!" I'm nervous.  
  
"Ah yes. Glad you could make it. I'm Cyrus Kriticos." Un-easiness was in my eyes. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing. Just a bit jittery."  
  
"Hrm. Yes, well we can't have any of that can we?  
  
"I suppose not." I just stand there, glancing at the arrow set.  
  
"Are you coming in?"  
  
"Yea, I'm going," I say, deciding to follow him.  
  
"Oh yes. I must give you something." He hands me a pair of glasses. They are somewhat odd. Most likely something you'd probably see in a fashion magazine or something. "Anytime you get a sensation that someone, or should I say something is near, put these on."  
  
"What are they?" Why'd he give me these funky looking things anyway?  
  
"I'm sure when the time comes, you'll find out." He walks into the building.  
  
"Hey! Are you going to pay me?"  
  
Turning around he says, "Dennis. Don't worry, you'll get paid soon enough. We just have to get the job done. And I'm sure you want it as quickly finished as me."  
  
We walk into the house and I notice complete silence. The children's parents still must be grieving over the loss of their son. Just when did he die? I wonder. Going into the living room, I notice a few more people, all sitting down at the table. Three to be exact. Two of them, I know, have to be the ghost's parents, but who's the third one?  
  
"I'd like you to meet Dan Michaels, Lory Michaels, and this young lady is Erin Reynolds." Cyrus introduces me.  
  
Erin Reynolds? I've heard that name before. Who was this familiar woman that I thought I'd known?  
  
"Dennis Rafkin," she says to me. I give her a questionable look. "You might know who I am, but I definitely know who you are."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't think I know you."  
  
"But I think you do. Remember high school? Do you recall the time your parents sent you to that school for the gifted? You met a girl about your age there. She had similar abilities as you."  
  
"Your getting somewhere." I said, thinking of that time. I tried to forget my years when I was young. There was a lot of humiliation and pain in it, but I put that all in the past, and now this woman had brought it all back.  
  
"You developed a crush on her, never telling her that, and then one day she moves. You dreaded that day when she left you because there was no one else that shared those same powers with you, and she was the only one you loved."  
  
"How'd you know that? I told no one."  
  
"I'm her. I'm that girl you had a crush on for so long."  
  
Of course. I knew her name sounded familiar to me. It's just while trying to avoid my past; I also avoided my high-school crush. "It's been a long time Erin. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good. Had many troubles in life, but I'd say it all worked out fine in the end."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, you see, I could not deal with my life anymore, me being psychic, and decided that I might as well end it. But this man here, Cyrus Kriticos, saved me from wasting my life," Erin says, smiling.  
  
"With the help of Erin, we were able to contact you. Since you two had a strong bond from such a young age, Erin could sense where you were," Cyrus explains.  
  
I still had my doubts. Amazing as this day had seemed, I still didn't know what to think of it. "Why did you need me? You already have a psychic, so why call me up?"  
  
"It's always better to have more people who are good in the profession," Cyrus says.  
  
"You call psychic a profession?" I say.  
  
"Of course. I mean what do you call those psychic hotlines for?" Cyrus jokes.  
  
"They are fakes. People willing to sell their powers are bluffing it," I blurt out.  
  
"I see. Well then, shall we begin our search?" Cyrus says.  
  
"Lets," I say, hoping to get the job done as soon as possible.  
  
The whole time, the victim's parents had said not a single word, but only listened in on the conversation. It made me feel a bit odd, having them hear what we were discussing. I had forgotten how pretty Erin was, and seeing her older, made her even more extravagant. Her red hair and her blue eyes made me want to stare at her more, for she seemed to hold me in a state of hypnosis. It was rather sad, because I knew I couldn't have her. I couldn't have anyone, because of this damn curse that I was born with. I wonder if she had the same problem that I had.  
  
We ended up walking across the street to the park, to find our ghost. "If you the least bit questionable about this ghost, let me explain it to you," Cyrus said. It was funny; it felt like he had been reading my mind.  
  
"The First Born Son, or Billy Michaels is our target to catch today. I'm sure you already know his fate, but I wanted to inform you as what to call him."  
  
"Gotcha," I said.  
  
I noticed men in these weird getups, jackets made of plastic, wearing black, and of course there were the glasses. Was this some kind of future model show? "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, I have helpers," Cyrus laughs.  
  
"I guess you were right when you can't have enough people in the business." I say, overwhelmed.  
  
"Oh no, there not psychics like us," Erin says, "they came to Cyrus because they were interested in the unexplained as well."  
  
I get painful jolt in my body. I see the boy, Billy. I see him behind the trees watching us. He is not happy. I see bodies sprawled across the grass. I don't know if these are previous murders, or future murders, but I think I see some of both. Blood, and body parts everywhere. I stop getting the flashes. I grab my head in pain. God do I wish I brought my medication. I look over at Erin. She got some of the visions, but it doesn't look like she is in a lot of pain. I am envious of her.  
  
I see Erin put on her glasses and I figure I might as well do the same thing. I mean, what can these things do? Putting them on, I look around me. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but I didn't look straight ahead of me. Oh shit! I think, as I see the boy in the trees. There he is, my first ghost. I see some men role in a glass box and on that our incantations of some language. I think I see it as Latin, but I am not sure.  
  
"Turn on the chant." I hear Cyrus say.  
  
"Chant?" I question him.  
  
"No worries," he says, "just a little thing to get our ghost."  
  
The sound is turned on and I can hear the voices of many people talking in a strange, yet disturbing sound. A man holds up a bow-and-arrow set, the same one in which I came across earlier. Billy sees this and is pissed. Quickly he disappears, suddenly appearing in front of that same man. The man sees this and tries to make a mad dash to the glass box, but is too slow, for the little boy chops off his arm, with the hatchet, in which the ghost holds.  
  
The victims arm falls to the floor, still holding the bow-and-arrow and Billy wants it. The set floats up to him, but before he can take a hold of it, another man dashes in front of the ghost and grabs it. Billy is outraged and seems to scream in pure madness, but is distracted by the sweet sound of a woman.  
  
I stare in complete shock, with which I just saw a man get his arm chopped off. When I hear this woman's voice, I turn and look in the direction of the glass box. The ghost's parents are standing in the way of the trap, trying to get his attention. His father has the bow-and-arrow in his hands now, as the brave man hands it too him. Once again, Billy disappears, only to appear face to face with his father. His father seems to have no fear, as he stands up to the boy. Billy smiles, disappears, and in a flash, a hatchet slices into the father's face.  
  
I turn my face in disgust as I clearly see the hatchet dig deep in the middle of Mr. Michael's forehead. The mother screams in terror and pain as she watches her own son kill his father. Billy disappears. Mrs. Michael's can't stand being in the glass box, so she makes a run for it, but Billy appears behind her. As she exits the box, Billy slices at her legs, chopping them both off. "Close the doors," I hear Cyrus yell.  
  
Before the ghost can get out, the doors close in on him. Billy yells once more, pounding at the walls, but it's no use, he's trapped. The music stops. "Not bad for the first day," I hear Cyrus chuckle.  
  
"You sick bastard. People have been killed." I yell at him. Poor Erin is on her knees, covering her head. I think she can hear their thoughts.  
  
"You mean to tell me you didn't realize people would have been killed? Tsk, tsk Dennis. When dealing with these kind of things, you must always expect that."  
  
"I've had enough," I say, and storm out of the park, leaving behind the tragedy that has been placed before me. 


	3. Authors Note!

Authors Note!  
  
Attempting to make Thir13en Ghosts a reality. Knott's Berry Farm RULES!  
  
Saturday, October 12, 2002 I attended Knott's Halloween Haunt in Buena Park, California. It was late into the night and my group and I were getting tired. We didn't want to go onto any of the mazes because the lines had been too long.  
  
Knott's Halloween Haunt has several of these mazes that are set up for a specific theme. Example: If the maze is called "Alien Attack" then there will be an alien theme. There are people that jump out at you from every corner, dressed up as a specific character.In case you didn't know  
  
Anyway, we saw that there was barley a line for the maze "Horrorwood Hotel" so we got into the line. "Horrorwood Hotel" is a maze dedicated to your favorite horror movies, so each section of the maze will have a scare zone of a different movie. We were in the beginning of the maze and I saw a poster for "Thir13en Ghosts." I was like 'Kick ass!' We walked more into the maze until the themes for the movies showed up.  
  
I saw "The Birds" section with lots of feathers and a phone booth, a "Se7en" dedication with the "Gluttony" sin and a "Poltergeist" section, all the while where people would pop out at you. We got to this one section, where I wasn't even paying attention, but my friend yelled out "Oh my god, its Thir13en Ghosts"  
  
Sure enough, when I focused my eyes, I saw the glass corridors with Latin inscription painted on the walls. I was freaking out, going "Wow wow wow!" A monster came out from a wall, but sadly, she wasn't from the movie. Just some ancient southern ghost or something. I was bummed, because there was no one dressed up as the ghosts from the movie.  
  
We wondered into a section of the maze, where you saw walls made up to look like the "Oculerus Infernam" I thought that was nifty, because you could also hear the chant that Cyrus would call upon for his ghosts. The same friend told me to look on the ground and as I did, I saw the silhouette of the floor plan.  
  
If your familiar to the part where the family goes into the main room and you see a moving structure of the "Oculerus Infernam" where, every-time all the symbols meet up from that object, a ghost gets let out.  
  
I touched the floor, not to mention the walls, and was practically screaming with joy. I saw that there was a line watcher there, and I told her "Sorry, I just love the movie so much" Man, it was fucking (excuse the language) great!!!  
  
I suggest that those of you who love the movie, and live close to Knott's to go into this maze before the Haunt is over!!!!!!!  
  
*WEEEEEEE*  
  
P.S. The next chapter(s) are on the way, I promise!!! 


	4. The Torso

Chapter Three: The Torso  
  
I slept for a long time that night, once I got home. I tried to ignore the phone that had been ringing off the hook. I picked it up. "Hello," I say, agitated.  
  
"Ah Dennis. Glad you finally picked up. Ready for our next ghost?" A familiar voice ringed in my ear.  
  
"Who the hell." I was about to say, but now figured out who I was talking to. "Cyrus," I say, mocking myself.  
  
"Good morning," He says, seeming cheerful.  
  
"What do you want?" I respond sharply.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot?"  
  
"I told you, I quit."  
  
"Don't worry Dennis, our next ghost is not as harmful."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"In-fact he can't do any. You see, he has nothing to harm us with. His hands and legs have been dismembered from his body. Ah yes, and his head as well. He is the ghost known as, 'The Torso.'"  
  
"Look, I don't care anymore. Leave my self-miserable life and me alone.  
  
"Dennis boy. Don't you need this money?"  
  
"Well yes but."  
  
"Then hurry up. What are you waiting for? No did-doodling and let's get our next spirit."  
  
I didn't want to do this anymore, but he was right. I did need that money badly if I was ever going to pay for anything. But how much was he planning on paying me anyway?  
  
"How much?" I say.  
  
"How much what?"  
  
"How much are you paying me to catch these things?  
  
There was silence. "Excluding the airplane rides, hotels, and food that I will be paying for, I believe five-thousand a ghost sounds good enough. What about do you think?"  
  
"How many ghosts do we have to catch?"  
  
"Exactly twelve of them." I did the math. Sixty thousand dollars. I laughed inside my head. That's a good amount of money, but was it really worth all of this. My greed took me over.  
  
"Fine. Where's our next ghost?"  
  
"Glad you finally changed your mind. It's in Maryland."  
  
"That's a bit far don't you think?"  
  
"Ah, but it's worth it. A taxi will be arriving at your place early in the morning. Pack for a couple of weeks and be ready. And Dennis remember that not all of these ghosts are not as friendly as they seem," he laughs, "Like our little Billy Michaels who was murder to catch."  
  
God, he really was demented. I hang up the phone and begin to pack. I didn't really have much with me, so I packed what I needed to take. I didn't do much after that. Took another shower and watched TV basically, then I went to bed. When I woke, I got ready, ate breakfast, and then waited for the Taxi. It came, and we headed off to the airport.  
  
It was hard getting through places like this. Lots of crowds. I stayed in big, empty places and walked by myself. I waited at the loading lobby until my plane was called up, and I boarded the airplane. Once onboard, I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the people go by, but I hear a body sit next to the seat I was in. "Dennis?" A soft-spoken woman calls out to me.  
  
I could tell she wanted to tap me on the shoulder, but was afraid that I might endure her past. I open my eyes and see Erin seated next to me. I smile, happy to see her again. "You're on this plane too huh?" I say, joyfully.  
  
"Yes. Cyrus wanted us to ride up together, so we could get back to old times," she joked.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I have someone to talk to. God Erin. How come you've never contacted me before?"  
  
"I wasn't as strong in my ability as I am now. I didn't have enough power to find you, but I was getting signals that you were somewhere close by. My life was harsh too, and I had almost given up, so that threw me off balance." Erin tells me.  
  
"I'm just glad I finally get to see you again."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Erin and I talk a bit more, telling each other about what has happened to us. I tried not to mention much, but I told her about my parent's death and left out the abusive treatment I got from people who didn't know what it was like to be psychic. Erin has hotel reservations, as well as a plan of what we are going to do the next morning. Of course catch the ghost.  
  
We share a cab and head to the hotel. Not much talking goes on between us, but I know she was still as excited to see me as when we met again. We each sign for our rooms and say our good-byes till the morning. I lay on my bed and drift asleep.  
  
A knock on the door woke me this time, and I roll over on my side, ignoring it. Yet again I hear the knock and figure where I am. I must've dosed off, because I hadn't even gotten into the covers. I get up and open the door. Erin is standing in there, wearing jeans and a long sleeved top. She looks at me and laughs.  
  
"You're wearing those again?" She points to my clothes and says.  
  
"Just a minute. I have to get ready. Come on in."  
  
She does so, sitting in the guest chair, and I run to my bag, grab some clothes and run into the bathroom. "I'm sorry I'm running late," I say, changing.  
  
"No hurry. I actually came here a bit early. I just wanted to see if you were up and visit with you."  
  
"I see," I say smirking.  
  
I finish getting ready and we head off. We are to go to a lake and find the spirit of this ghost, 'The Torso.' The ride takes about and hour, but we finally make it. Cyrus has greeted us. "You're a bit early," he says, "I see your as anxious as I am to collect him.  
  
Flashes pop into my mind. A man had been gambling and he lost. He said he'd pay them, but he needed to find the money. They didn't believe him, but let him go anyway. They came to his house and kidnapped him. They took him to a cottage by the lake and cut off his legs and head. His head was the last thing they took off, so he was still alive when they cut off the others first. His screams fill my head as I watch the men wrap his body in cellophane and bury him beside the lake.  
  
The past was over in my mind. I had hoped that I didn't get any flashes, but my wish had been broken. Erin had too got the picture in her head and she pointed to the cottage house. "His remains are all over the place," she says.  
  
"I guess you'd like some background info on 'The Torso.' His name was Jimmy Gambino and he was a gambling fool. His games got the best of him when he lost a bet and ran. Those men came for him, murdered his family and then murdered him." Cyrus tells us, but then pays his attention to the trees.  
  
"Alright," Cyrus says and taps his cane. His men come out with a glass box. One of the same things to catch Billy with. "You two," he says pointing to Erin and I, "find out where his pieces are and tell my men."  
  
Erin nods and goes over the cottage house. Surely enough we find all the body parts. I myself didn't know where to look, but I got hunches and I had guessed right. We placed Jimmy's body parts in bags and I heard the chant being turned on, so I put on my glasses knowing that there'd be a ghost. Sure enough, there he was in all his glory.  
  
He was a torso indeed, walking on his arms. He wanted to find his body parts, but was more intrigued by the chant as it led him closer to the glass prison. What was the chant saying that held the ghosts in a state of hypnotism? Jimmy slowly made it to the box and the box closed, sealing him in. our second ghost had been caught.  
  
"I'd say that went fairly well," Cyrus says, as the chant is turned off.  
  
"Yea," I say, watching as Jimmy circles over and over in his little box.  
  
I knew what was coming ahead of me, the dangers that would be placed before me, but I hoped Erin wouldn't get killed doing it. I came back to this job mostly because of her, but I did too need the money. Everyone was packing up and Erin and I headed to the hotel. 


	5. The Bound Woman

Chapter Four: The Bound Woman  
  
"According to Cyrus's plans, there's one more ghost to catch in Maryland, so were going to be here a few more days," Erin tells me, while looking at the papers.  
  
"Whose next?" I say.  
  
"All it says is 'The Bound Woman' and that we are to go to Valley Firn High School at six P.M."  
  
"That's just like him isn't it? Keep the details to a minimum and then spill it out in person."  
  
Erin giggles. "He is a bit of a show off isn't he?"  
  
"I'd say so. Yeah."  
  
We arrive at the hotel. There is no need to pay for the taxicab, because Cyrus has already paid for them in advance. "See you tomorrow," I say.  
  
"You too," she happily replies back, but then she leans in closer to me.  
  
I get nervous, as my whole body tingles. I can't have any form of human contact, and she knows this, so what is Erin doing? "Close your eyes," she tells me.  
  
I do so, and I can feel her warm breath on my face, and it smells of a sweet taste. "Erin we can't." I am about to say, but she stops me.  
  
"Don't think, just stay in the moment," she replies.  
  
So I am silent, but grow cautious. I feel her lips press onto mine. They are a soft, tender feeling lying on my own lips. We kiss for a few seconds, until she releases. I never went into my seizers the whole time. I open back up my eyes.  
  
"How did that just happen?" I question myself, not caring.  
  
"If we both closed our mind, together we can touch each other."  
  
She always was a bit stronger with her abilities. "What if I close my mind with other people?"  
  
"It can only work between two psychics. We both have the ability to sense other things and only together can we calm down your attacks," she stops and then waves, "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
I stand there dazed, not believing what had just happened. I get up to my hotel room and grab something to eat. There really wasn't anything else to do, so I read the newspaper, but I notice an article that catches my eye. The headline reads 'Millionaire Cyrus Kriticos captures deranged spirits.' What is Cyrus doing posting this? I thought it was a secret.  
  
I laugh at it when I think more about it. He's doing it for publicity that's why. The paper reads, 'Cyrus and his ghost team, consisting of a duo of Psychics, as well as paranormal investigators, have planned on traveling around the U.S. to gather the most violent and tragic of ghosts for further study on them. Many people are asking the question to why someone as rich as him would do this.'  
  
'When we tried to get up close and ask him for an interview, he left in a hurry. So he obviously doesn't want to talk about it.' The paper then pretty much asked people what they thought about this, and most replied that is was all a setup, and that ghosts didn't exist, but there were a few who thought that this idea was 'awesome.' I didn't blame the skeptics. I mean, who seriously would believe that you could actually catch ghosts.  
  
I myself didn't believe it was possible, but here shows up Cyrus and proves me wrong. I went to bed shortly after that. Like I said, there was nothing else to do. When I awoke, I got a phone call from Erin asking if I wanted to go out to breakfast with her. I said yes and got ready. I met her downstairs and when I saw her again, she looked beautiful. Who knows if she dressed up especially for this, but I was loving it.  
  
We got to the restaurant and I seated her in her chair. "Thanks for coming Dennis," she said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
We ordered our meal and chatted some more. "Dennis? I have a bad vibe about tonight. Something is going to happen," Erin finally told me.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know really. I saw bits and pieces of it in my dream, but you were there."  
  
"Something bad is always going to happen Erin. These ghosts aren't exactly Casper friendly."  
  
"I know, but I just want you to be careful."  
  
"Erin. I think you're the one who should be looked out for," I say, trying to be concerned.  
  
Those words hurt Erin like she was a helpless, little girl. She nods and eats her breakfast. I hadn't realized what a prick I'd been until after the meal was over. She was silent the whole drive down and we hadn't spoken since. I finally get up the nerve to tell her how sorry I am. "Erin. I didn't mean for it to come out like that," I tell her.  
  
"It's alright Dennis," she says and heads to her hotel room.  
  
What an asshole I'd been. Dammit! I slowly make my way up to my room. I had been lagging behind because I felt like the whole world had rained down on me. The one girl that I really ever liked was heartbroken because I told her she was a weakling. When I was at my room, I nearly kicked myself in the head and threw myself on the bed. I then dozed off.  
  
I awoke to knocking on my door, and immediately thought it was Erin. I quickly got out of bed and opened the door, only to grow disappointed. Cyrus stands in the doorway.  
  
"Are you ready Dennis?" He says.  
  
"Where's Erin," I say, the first thing popping out of my mouth.  
  
"She took a taxi by herself. She wanted to be alone."  
  
That got my hopes down big time. Now she didn't even want to see me. I turn and grab some stuff and head out the door with Cyrus. His car was a lot nicer than the taxi's that Erin and I had been taking. This was an old fashioned, black car and it looked expensive. Why would he drag his car out to this state?  
  
I never did get the car brand, but I stepped inside his car. The inside was just as nice as the outside. The space was large and the seats were leather. A very relaxing ride. I didn't talk a single bit on the trip over to the High School, but Cyrus did try to get me to talk.  
  
"Dennis are you well?"  
  
I shake my head no.  
  
"Feeling a bit ill?"  
  
I shake my head yes this time. I do feel ill. ill hearted.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll feel much better by tonight. We need some more excitement, after catching Jimmy. He was a bit of a bore, wasn't he?"  
  
We get to the High School and I step outside. I don't see Erin, but I do see a school prom going on in the gym, and we head out to the football field. Once there, I see some of Cyrus's men and the glass containment. Erin is there, but I can tell she is uneasy.  
  
"Erin," I say, running to her.  
  
She turns and is saddened to see me. "I told Cyrus not to have you come tonight, but he lied to me and now here you are," Erin tells me.  
  
"Erin. I apologize about what I said to you. I didn't mean for it to come out as an insult, I ment to say that I care for your safety that's all."  
  
"As do I. That's why I didn't want you to come out here tonight. Dennis it's okay, I forgive you. I know you mean well, just please get out of here."  
  
I'm about to say something to her, but Erin folds to the floor, holding her head. The images have come to her. Shit. I think and prepare myself for the visions. Sure enough they come and I am to thrown on the floor.  
  
A young woman has become prom queen and even got herself a boyfriend. Everything seems to be going well for her, but she cheat on her boyfriend and he eventually finds her in another man's car. He drags her out and strangles her. He then buries her body under the football field.  
  
The convolutions are over and everyone is staring at me. I get up and Cyrus looks at me. "that was Susan LeGrow. She was a popular cheerleader, but her jealous boyfriend Chet murdered her after she had been sleeping with Billy Bob. He murdered her with his own hands. She is known as 'The Bound Woman," he says to us.  
  
"Yeah, I got that," I say, rubbing my head.  
  
I look at Erin and she has now gone to the football podium. I walk over to her. "Erin? Are you okay?"  
  
"I felt her pain, her anger. She killed her boyfriend the week after she was murdered. But her pain never subsided. She kept killing men and I fear she's after you," Erin says, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Close your eyes Erin," I tell her.  
  
She does and I close mine as well. I touch her smooth palms, but it doesn't last long, as I am instantly thrown off and land on the ground. I open my eyes, but cannot see anything, but I feel the anger of someone and I look over at Erin who is as surprised as me. We both know to put on our glasses and do so. Surely enough, Susan is looking right at me, pissed.  
  
"He isn't going to hurt me Susan," Erin tells the ghost and the spirit fiercely turns towards her. I slowly get up and make my way toward Erin. "It's my premonition," she tells me, "it's all coming true."  
  
Without warning, Susan come at me, anger deeper in her mind and pushes me hard against the football podium. My head hits hard against it, as a loud sound emits from the metal. Stars fill all throughout my eyesight. "Dennis!" Erin yells.  
  
I look at Erin and she looks like an angel staring back at me. my vision becomes blurred and I know I am blacking out. But am I dying? Did Susan harm me enough to kill me? I prayed that I was still alive, for Erin's sake. I had nothing without her and I wanted to so much protect her and make sure she was safe.  
  
The last thing I see in my vision is the angry ghost of Susan, but the last thing I hear is that dammed Latin chant. Oh perfect timing Cyrus. I say to myself. Call the ghost after I've died. Real smooth. 


	6. The Withered Lover

Chapter Five: The Withered Lover  
  
I wake almost suddenly and lay straight up in bed. I look around and see I am in an almost too familiar hospital. This is the one close to my place. Was it all a dream? Did this Cyrus really call me? Then how am I in the hospital? But how am I back home? Thousands of questions raced through my head. I didn't know what was going on, but once I saw that sleeping angel at the foot of my bed, I knew where I was.  
  
She looked so peaceful just sleeping there, body in a chair, and her head on the bed. Thank god that ghost hadn't killed her. What would I have done if she were out of my life forever? Her eyes slowly open and she sees me staring at her. "Hi," she says.  
  
"Hi," I reply, "Erin, I."  
  
"You were always like that as a child Dennis. Very stubborn with your words, but then you felt bad about it, so you kept apologizing over and over."  
  
I smile, knowing she had forgiven me, "How'd I get here?"  
  
"After you were knocked out, I could have sworn you had been killed. I stand there sobbing, as Cyrus catches his 'Bound Woman.' After she was contained, I ran over to you and gently placed my hand on your pulse. You were still alive," tears fill Erin's eyes.  
  
"You can't imagine how worried you got all of us, especially me, but even Cyrus was concerned about you.  
  
I smirk. And I thought Cyrus was a crude, old man.  
  
"It was hard getting you back home though. We didn't know how we were going to get you up without touching you. So I held your hand, as the men lifted you up into Cyrus's plane and took you here."  
  
So that's how he was going to transport the ghosts back to his place. Using his personal airplane. Cyrus seemed to have it all when it came to riches, even paying an employee a measly sixty thousand dollars. I hear an abrupt knock on my door, and Erin gets up to get it. She peeps open the door a little, "Yes?"  
  
The two talk in low voices, until I hear Erin say, "I'm sorry, but he can't be seen right now."  
  
"Well, I have a right to see him no matter what his condition," an annoying woman's voice says and pushes her way through the door, nearly sending Erin to the floor. This woman walks right up towards me and says, "Dennis Rafkin," in an almost snotty voice.  
  
From behind the door, comes another man, I'm guessing her assistant. This woman had short, curly, brown hair, blue eyes and a nose piercing. She didn't seem like your typical woman. "And you are?" I say to her.  
  
"The name's Kalina," but it's cut short. "Tell me what you think your doing?"  
  
"Excuse me?" "How can you capture these poor souls?"  
  
"Oh that," I say.  
  
"Yeah, that," she sharply responds back.  
  
"I'm only locating them, I'm not actually caging them up. You might want to talk to Cyrus Kriticos about that."  
  
"I tried, but he doesn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"Isn't that a shame," I say. I can see why, I say to myself.  
  
"Listen to me. What you're doing is wrong. Cyrus is just using you, you know that?"  
  
"Yea, but he's paying us a grand sixty thousand."  
  
With that Kalina laughs, like it was some sick joke and the man behind her coughs out a small laugh as well. "Get out!" Erin demands, not wanting to hear this anymore.  
  
"You don't know what a big mistake this is. All these ghosts your catching 'will' be set free and I'm the one to do it."  
  
After she finishes, she turns and leaves, followed by her lap dog, I mean her assistant. What a stuck up bitch this Kalina was and I somehow knew this wasn't the last time we'd be meeting. "Erin? How come I was sent to this hospital and not the one in Maryland?" Erin gives a guilty look. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The next ghost is here," she tells me.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her name is Jean or 'The Withered Lover.' She was burned to death while trying to save her kids from a fire, but she never made it out and the paramedics sent her here, where she later passed on," an all too familiar voice told us.  
  
Cyrus stands in the doorway. "You gave us quite a scare my boy. We all thought you had become one of the ghosts," he says.  
  
"No, not yet," I say, almost joking.  
  
"Are you well enough for her?"  
  
"Not yet Cyrus. He's still weak," Erin tells him.  
  
"Let him choose for himself," Cyrus tells her and looks at me.  
  
I look at poor Erin, then at Cyrus. "Let's get this over with," I say and hop out of bed.  
  
I don't want Erin involved in this anymore. I gather my clothes and quickly change in the bathroom. "Who's this Kalina?" I say, stepping out of the bathroom, after I have gotten dressed. Cyrus gives a disgusted look.  
  
"Her little duo is trying to stop my research. Ever since I was featured in the newspaper, she has begun to harass me. She is determined to bring me down," he says, "but I won't let that happen so easily."  
  
Erin, Cyrus and I walk out into the hallway. There seem to be no people, only those who are working with Cyrus. I hear yelling coming from down the hall and know that same annoying voice. Kalina and her partner are being dragged to the exit. "You can't do this Cyrus. You will be stopped," is all she says and they are sent into the elevator.  
  
I almost laugh at that site. Serves her right for snooping around, but then again I feel sad for her because she is almost right. It's not wise to catch vengeful spirits and lock them up. But why am I concerned. I'm going to get my money in the end and Erin and I will be happy together, if I don't die first. Those last thoughts got to me. I almost did just die not to long ago, so I had to be careful the next time.  
  
Cyrus puts on his glasses, as we round the hall and Erin and I repeat what he's done. On the other side are more men with the entrapment box. "This is the room in which she died," Erin says, pointing to a desolate room.  
  
"Thank you Erin," Cyrus says and we head towards it.  
  
"No one has used this room for months now, because they say it's cursed. I guess I know the real reasoning behind it," I say.  
  
The chant is turned on and the group of people wait. Nothing happens and I begin to wonder if this is the right place, but surly enough she shows up. It's quite sad to see her, because she has been burned all over her face, and seemed to be pretty when she was living. There was something about her that caught my attention, like she was somehow a part of us, but I didn't know what.  
  
She walked pasted everyone, in a calm manner, holding her I.V. and wearing her hospital gown. I almost felt pity for her, as I knew Erin did as well. She was a very peaceful ghost indeed, and came quietly into the cage. She didn't fight, or murder anyone on her way towards the glass containment. It was like the chant was her master and she was the slave and she had to obey it's every word.  
  
When Jean entered the box, the doors closed and the chant was turned off. The spirit realizes where she is now and begins to cry. Now that really got me depressed, as well as Erin, who begin to shed tears. But when I looked over at Cyrus, he was smiling, happy that another one was caught, and not caring for the spirit's feelings. Another one had been caught, making it a total of four and eight more were to be caught. I put my head down, wondering what I got myself into. 


	7. The Torn Prince

Chapter Six: The Torn Prince

I figured Cyrus was never the type of person to morn over lost ones. I'd seen the way he'd acted when he lost one of his many employees. Didn't shed a damn tear. Soon we were to search for our next ghost, who was a lot closer to us this time. Not having to travel very far, our next destination was my home turf, Los Angeles.

I rested some more after our previous capture of "The Withered Lover." She was an easy ghost to catch, the easiest of the bunch. Willingly she came to us without a hassle or big show. I know she was forced into the glass containment like the others though. Erin was with me the whole time when I rested, I knew she was worried about me and my psychic instincts, but didn't tell me.

I didn't say much in the car ride up, but I felt slightly bad for what had happened. I hadn't had a decent conversation with her for a long time and it was getting to me. I didn't know what to say after such awkward times. As usual, Cyrus greeted us when we arrived, stepping out of his personal limo.

"Welcome to Dead Man's Curb," his voice spoke eagerly.

I speculate the place for a second, but before I can see much, Cyrus calls me over.

"Come here my boy," he points to a blocked out cub. "Right here. Place her hand on the barrier and tell me if you see anything."

I didn't want to go over there. I knew what I would see when my psychic ability kicked in. Another lost soul, dying in a vicious way. Cyrus looked at me with impatience and I slouched my way over, giving in. Many eyes were staring at me, a pair belonging to Erin, but most watching with curiosity to how my power worked. I step over the asphalt and onto the dirt; the crunching beneath my feet is the only sound I hear. Reaching to my destination, I slowly place my hand outward.

Touching the rail, images flash inside my head. One boy was a baseball pro. Good kid, but got in a lot of trouble at school and with the local greasers. Was disrespectful to property and could never take down a dare. Was challenged to a street race, it backfired and he crushed, dying in a blaze of fire. I'm quickly snapped into reality.

"Damn kid was into street racing a bit too much. Cost him his life," I yell, but am pushed from an unseen force and know who it is.

The men back away, seeing the ghost of the boy who haunts the curb. "Royce Clayton," Cyrus yells, his cane held high.

I steady myself, looking at Erin, then over at the dirt, when I put on my glasses. There he is, the poor soul, standing right by my side. He'd been torn up, his body burnt. One side of his body exposes the bare bone and brain tissue. He was not a pretty site. In his hands, he carries a baseball bat. "Hey, don't look at me like that. It wasn't my fault you couldn't step down on a dare."

Making him even angrier, he stepped foreword, his hands tightening around the bat. He began to taunt me. "Sorry, I don't feel like playing a game."

"The Torn Prince," I hear some of the men say. "He hasn't killed anyone, yet, but he sure as hell beat his victims to a bloody pulp."

"Isn't that comforting," I mock.

"Dennis boy, lure him to the contraption," I hear Cyrus yell.

"Working on it," I mutter back.

Being the jerk that he was, Cyrus hadn't put on the Latin chant and I often wondered why he was making me suffer so. One daring man came up to me, fear in his eyes. "The cassette is scattered," he says.

"Great. Why didn't he just put it on CD? How are we going to get him in that thing now?"

"Distract him, till we get it up and running. I know Cyrus has extra copies. A professional knows better."

"A professional. Yeah, sure. And there ain't no way in hell that I'm going to distract him. I've been doing Cyrus' dirty work this whole time. Have someone else do it," I yell directly to Cyrus.

I hear a distinct whooshing, followed by a large crack of something hard. Nervously, I turn and see that the brave man had now fallen onto the ground, his ribs cracked. And it could've been done by none other than Royce himself.

"Oh fuck," I yell and step backwards, "add one to his kill list."

Almost tripping as I step back, I look at the guy who lies on the floor not moving, but gasping for air, as the blood soaks his clothing.

"Look, can't we just have a friendly little chat?" I smile weakly, trying to calm Royce down, but he wouldn't have it.

"Dennis, quit playing around," Cyrus yells, not enjoying my negotiation.

"And you have a better plan?"

I'd gotten Royce closer to the box, all the while he growled at me, impatient and wanting to beat the crap out of me. I demanded for the chant to be fixed, for everything else was already set up, so why not this time? Why did everything have to mess up now? If the music didn't work, getting Royce inside the containment box was going to be tricky and very deadly. I could sense Erin was worried about me and I don't blame her. I was worried for myself and scared. It seemed to me that these ghosts had become more violent every time we approached a new one. And wherever I went, they always took a liking to me.

Pain struck in my head and I got the image of the boy's body being melted and torn apart inside the car. His screams unheard as he burned quickly inside the automobile. I felt his pain, felt it as if it were happening to me and I let out a cry. Why did he have to stay on Earth when something this horrible happened to him? Grabbing my head and coming back, I saw that Royce had gone past me and to the box. The chant was up and running again. It was repaired and I was left clueless.

Having Royce trapped now, I went to the spot where that man had fallen. "I'm sorry," is all I mutter to him.

"Your not the one to blame," he wheezes. "I wanted to see ghosts, but I didn't know the consequences. Curiosity killed the cat once again. Listen!" He pulls me down, "Get out of here while your still alive."

"I would, but Cyrus, he offered me a lot of money and without it, I can't survive."

"It's not worth your life and sanity. Look at that woman over there. She cares about you, don't you care about her? If your life isn't worth it, then hers isn't."

"Alright, I'll quit," I lie, knowing that I won't leave.

He lets me go and falls flat on the dirt, his body still and his eyes close. Cyrus walks over to us and shakes his head. "He was a good one too."

"Give the guy some more credit. He died trying to collect your obsessions. The least you can do is respect him." Pissed, I walk off, not even turning my back to look at him.


	8. The Angry Princess

Chapter Seven: The Angry Princess

"Dana Newman was a beautiful one, but she was also emotionally depressed. Diana never thought she was beautiful enough and she tried everything to improve the way she looked to achieve perfection, but she soon gave up and killed herself," Erin read on the paper.

"At least she's only harmful to herself," I joke back.

"No. It says here, that after dead, she would attack anyone who she believed to be prettier than her. Her parents have tried to sell the house, but every time someone always manages to get hurt, mostly female. And just recently, Dana grew jealous of her mother, was hospitalized.

I sigh, "That settles that. Erin, I don't want you coming today. Please sit this one out."

"I'll be fine, "she shrugs it off.

Sitting in the car, we wait for the others. Arriving early, Erin and I wanted to get to the next ghost sighting before anyone else. Tired of Cyrus and his self-centered attitude, I'm surprised he didn't fire me on the spot when I snapped back. I was sure he would fire me, but he needed my talent and didn't lecture me or talk to me for that matter after another one of this crew died.

"Dennis look," Erin whispered in surprise.

I turn my head to her direction and instantly spot Kalina and Damon sneaking into the side of the house. "Damn, they beat us to it."

"Not yet," Erin spoke and opened the car door silently.

"Erin, please. I don't want you in there," but she didn't hear me, for off Erin went.

Cussing at myself about something bad happening, I quickly followed Erin to the front of the house. If they were going one way, then we would go another. "They're not getting this one before us," I hear Erin say and I'm surprised that she feels up to the challenge.

We don't have our Latin cassette and we sure as hell don't have the glass containment, so capturing Dana would be near to impossible. Perhaps Kalina should catch this one and then we could steal it back when Cyrus got here, but stealing wasn't on Kalina's game. She wanted to set the spirits free, let them go to wherever it was that spirits went to once passed on.

Creeping up to the front door, Erin opened the screen and didn't bother to knock, for she then opened the main door and stepped inside. "Don't worry, there's no one alive living in here. Her parents moved away a couple months ago and put a rent sign up."

'That makes me feel so much better," I lie. "Our only company is the thing we have to catch.

Not sure if Kalina and Damon were already inside, I followed Erin up the stairs and into the hallway. She seemed to be really fond of exploring this ghost and didn't even hesitate when she found out about poor girls being attacked. "Erin? Can I ask why you're so curious about this spirit? I mean, about Dana?"

She doesn't look at me, but speaks. "During college, I knew someone who had the same problems as Dana had. Depressed, but also Bi Polar. She'd cut herself and whenever I tried to help, shunned away from me. Never once, did she call out for help and one day, her roommates found her dead. I was one of those roommates. Dana may not have the same qualities as my friend, but I think she needs help."

"So you think that by communicating with Dana you'll be able to solve your sadness of your friend?" I question.

"Yes, that's what I'm hoping."

"But how can you calm down a spirit that were supposed to capture and not set free? How can that bring you peace of mind?"

"I don't know. It just feels like it's worth a shot. Bring peace to both our restless souls."

I'd never known Erin to ever feel this depressed. I'd only known her during my middle school days and after that, she vanished out of my life. Now, years later with her back in my life, she seems changed. Less happy and more willing to give up then fight. Walking into the bathroom, I take out my glasses. I know this is where Dana murdered herself. The vibes all around this room are being directed right towards me and as I shiver, the white spectacles hang on my nose.

Looking around, I don't see anything, even with the glasses, but I do feel a sadness around. Maybe it's Erin's aroma that is so saddening that I can't feel Dana's. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes. It's Dana alright."

Good. So it wasn't Erin after all. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She should be here. This is indeed the spot where she committed suicide."

"We should check around the house. She if maybe she's visited Kalina already."

"Hmm. You think Dana is jealous of Kalina's looks?" Erin laughs.

"I don't know. I mean we haven't heard any screams of someone being attacked."

"Oh very funny," a distant voice shouts and draws closer.

"I think she heard that," I peered at the door.

"Have we not graduated from high school yet boys and girls?" Kalina comes huffing through the door. "And for your information, no, we haven't seen Dana either."

"What are you doing here?" Damon asks.

"Same question applies here," Erin says.

"You know damn well what we're doing here!" Kalina yells.

For some reason, Kalina's response to being in high school is sounding very much indeed the truth. I watch as they argue, Damon too being silent. He knows as well as me not to get in between the fight scene of two women. The results could be deadly. But soon the nagging sensation ringing in the males ears are silenced when both Erin and Kalina are quickly grabbed and thrown into the bathtub. Damon stares at me and we both know who it is.

Standing in the nude, covered in gashes and drained of all her blood is Dana Newman, or The Angry Princess. Erin stares wide eyed as Kalina gasps in shock as a steel blade is quickly seen in the ghost's hands. "Do something," Kalina yells.

"Like what?" Damon responds.

"Get her off!"

The knife digs deep into Erin's arm, as she yelps in pain and Kalina let's out a small scream. This isn't going exactly as she planned and starts to panic. "Where is Cyrus?" Damon freaks.

"Yeah, about him. We decided to get here early."

"Great plan you moron," Kalina screams as she watches Dana in horror. "See what you've done. You pissed her off. How am I supposed to get her to calmly pass over when she's trying to kill us?"

"I haven't done anything. It's your damned fault!" I scream back."

Tears drip out of Erin's eyes as the blood drips onto her clothes. In pain, but not showing fear, she keeps her calm, while Kalina yells like it's everyone else's fault. Dana quickly grabs a hold of Erin by her shirt and lifts her out of the tub and forcefully rips off her shirt. The knife in hand, Dana gashes upon Erin's bare flesh, wound marks appearing. I can't stand the sight of her being torn up, but can't stand the thought of Dana's memories coming into mine. I stare at Damon.

"Get them out of there?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can touch another being without going to epileptic shock."

Damon stares at me hard and swallows. "Fine."

Kalina stays still, watching in horror as Erin is attacked. Damon steps up top the toilet seat and reaches for Kalina's hand as she's pulled up out of the tub, unnoticed by the attacking Dana. If he moves any slower, Erin's going to die. I yell on the inside, watching hopelessly as Erin's blood drains from her body. God, Damon isn't going to save her in time. It's all my fault. Why did I have to be born with this stupid gift?

As I think all is lost for Erin, I suddenly hear a Latin recording playing into the house. Dana stops and turns, looking past the three of us standing there and disappears. Rushing over to Erin, I want to pick her up, but can't. "Dennis." She says.

"Yeah?" Tears begin to form.

"Remember what I said about us. Close your eyes, don't think and give me your hands."

I nod and do so, feeling myself lift Erin out of the tub and cradle her between my body. I feel her warmth, I don't think about the pain of life. I stay still and let the happy memories fill inside my head, all the while knowing that Erin is safe in my arms and alive.


End file.
